Broken
by Alexiel-chan
Summary: [Reedit]Syaoran finalmente volta para o Japão, mas não encontra o que esperava...
1. 1

**Broken**

Depois de 8 anos, Li Syaoran estava voltando para sua casa.Não era em Hong Kong, com sua família, não era em nenhum lugar do mundo, apenas ali, onde ele estava.Apenas ali, em uma cidade, perto de Tóquio, chamada Tomoeda.Por que era ali que seu coração estava, roubado por uma bela garota de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho claros.Seu nome?Sakura.

Ele havia prometido que voltaria, mas, por ter uqe passar por um longo e duro treinamento, não pode voltar.Ele havia mantido contato com sua Sakura, mas, por algum motivo, nesses anos, ela havia parado de ligar, de mandar cartas, e quando ele tentou mandar, então, descobriu que ela havia se mudado, para onde, ele não sabia.

Enquanto esperava que o táxi chegasse aos alojamentos da Faculdade de Tóquio, seus pensamentos estavam nisso.Logo, ele chegou, e foi para o quarto que lhe estava designado.Um quarto comum, com uma cama, uma estante, um armário, uma porta para o banheiro e uma outra porta...Onde encontrou outro quarto igual ao dele, mas com várias coisas espalhadas e uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos estudando.

-Mei Lin!  
-Syaoran?Ah, você chegou, que bom!

Syaoran foi até a sua prima e a levantou no ar, girando.

-Que saudade, não sabia que estava aqui!-Poucos sabiam, mas Syaoran era legal com Mei Lin.Prin cipalmente depois que ela deixou o caminho livre para Sakura.Mei Lin sabia que Syaoran a amava como uma irmã, e ela estava feliz com isso.  
-Também estava com saudade.Então, você vai ser meu colega de quarto?  
-Parece, né?-Ele estava sorrindo.-Hum...Mei Lin...você está aqui há muito tempo?  
-Um pouco...Ela mora também aqui, Syaoran...mas...-A face de Mei Lin se tornou sombria.-Por que você não vai falar com ela?  
-É, tem razão.-Syaoran parecia não ter notado a expressão no rosto de Mei Lin, e pegou o papel que ela estendia.-Obrigado.

É aqui...

Ele bateu n aporta, e ouviu barulhos vindos do quarto, até que uma mulher de cabelos castanho claros no meio das costas, um sorriso maravilhoso e olhos brilhantes atendeu a porta.  
Syaoran estava de costas, mas quando se virou, encontrou os olhos apagados e um sorriso caído.

-Syaoran?  
-Sakura!  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?-Ela saiu do quarto, gritando um Já volto para dentro e fechando a porta.  
-Eu terminei o meu treinamento, e vim terminar a faculdade aqui...  
-Por que?-Ela ainda não havia sorrido do jeito que ele queria, do jeito que ele havia imaginado por 8 anos.  
-Ora, por que?Por que aqui estão os meus amigos, aqui é um dos melhores lugares que eu conheço...e aqui está o meu coração.-

Âmbar esperançoso encontrou Esmeralda culpado.O sorriso no rosto de Syaoran se apagou.

-O que foi, Sakura?  
-Syaoran...Li...você nunca pensou por que eu não falei mais com você?Por que eu não te dei o meu endereço?Li...

Então, aquilo atingiu Syaoran.Perdido em seus sonhos de um dia voltar, ele havia negado a realidade.Sakura havia cansado de esperar...

-Eu...eu estou saindo com alguém...E...Li, me desculpe, mas...-Ela tentou alcançar o rosto dele, mas ele chegou para trás.  
-Chega, Kinomoto.Você deve achar que é fácil magoar alguém, pedir desculpas e achar que está tudo bem, não é?Pois não está!  
-Eu...-Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto dela.Ela nunca esperava uma reação assim dele, ele que daria a vida para salva-la.  
-Cala a boca!Nada do que você pode dizer vai te desculpar, apagar o que você fez!Só me diga uma coisa...  
-O..o que?  
-Você está feliz com esse cara?  
-Sim...  
-Então...tudo bem.A única coisa que é pior foi você não falar pra mim, sabia?  
-...  
-Assim, eu não precisaria fazer todo o caminho até aqui...Pra implorar pra uma garota sem coração...sim, por que se você tivesse coração, teria me avisado.  
-Li...eu...  
-Olha...-Ele pegou nas mãos dela, e olhou fundo em seus olhos-Desculpe pelo o que eu acabei de dizer,mas...talvez, você nunca teve sue coração quebrado, e é assim que eu me sinto agora.

Ele então, pegou nos ombros dela e a virou para trás.

-Por favor, siga o seu caminho, seja feliz, que eu vou seguir o meu.Mas, talvez, o meu acabe aqui. Adeus, Sakura Kinomoto.Até nunca mais.

Ele saiu andando calmamente, como se tivesse tirado um peso de seus ombros.Pelo menos, assim pareceu para Sakura.Ela se virou, e ficou olhando o amor de sua vida se afastar, enquanto ela não fazia nada.Apenas chorava.

Mei Lin percebeu o quanto seu primo estava abatido quando este chegou no quarto deles.Ela entendeu o que tinha acontecudo, entendeu quando Syaoran a abraçou, entendeu quando seu coração partido procurou pelo coração dela.Ela entendeu.Syaoran queria, ela também, mas não poderia aceitar...ou poderia?

-------

Mais um dia começava em Tóquio.Syaoran acordou cedo, como sempre, e depois de treinar, acabou fazendo o café.Tanto que, quando Mei Lin acordou, ela apenas teve que se sentar e comer.

-Ohayo, Syaoran-kun.  
-Ohayo, Mei Ling-chan.Espero que goste, eu não sou muito bom em cozinhar...  
-Tudo bem.-Ela prova um pouco.-Hmmm, isto está delicioso!

Syaoran fica um pouco vermelho, e come também.

-------

Na sala de aula, depois do primeiro tempo...  
Sakura estava arrasada.Nunca havia pensado que Li poderia fazer isso com ele.  
Mas a culpa foi minha...Eu quebrei a promessa...Eu disse que iria esperar quanto tempo fosse...  
De repente, uma rosa vermelha aparece em sua frente.Sakura se vira, feliz da vida, achando que era Syaoran, mas apenas encontra seu namorado, Takeru.

-Está tão triste hoje, minha Sakura.  
-É...Takeru, eu queria falar uma coisa pra você.-Nesse momento, Syaoran entra na sala, mas Sakura não percebe.Ele está acompanhado.-Eu...eu acho melhor a gente não se ver mais.

O sorriso de Takeru desaparece.

-Eu entendo.-Ele disse.-Tudo bem, só quero que saiba que foi muito bom ficar com você.-Ele começa a se virar, mas dá de cara com Syaoran.

-Hum, é Ohayo, desculpe...-Ele tenta se desculpar, mas Syaoran o interrompe.  
-Não tem problema, foi sem querer.Meu nome é Li Syaoran, e o seu?

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura se vira, mais uma vez na esperança de que Syaoran havia ido falar com ela.

-Takeru.Yakusawa Takeru.Muito prazer.  
-Hei, cara, você parece meio triste...  
-Pois é...Levei um fora...  
-De quem?Desculpe, estou sendo intrometido, não é?-Syaoran dá um sorriso.  
-Não...quero dizer, sei lá, parece que posso confiar em você...Foi dela, Kinomoto Sakura.

Takeru aponta Sakura, que sorri para Li, mas esse não retorna o sorriso.

-Perái...Li...você é o garoto que ela gostava, não é?  
-Pois é...Ela também quebrou meu coração...-Sakura começa a se levantar, para ir até Li.  
Então, Takeru foi para o lado, e Sakura pode ver que Syaoran estava abraçado à alguém.-Mas, felizmente, eu achei a "cola".-Ele sorriu para a garota, que Sakura não reconheceu.  
-Essa é Li Mei Lin, minha prima.Se não fosse por ela...  
-Muito Prazer.-Takeru.  
-Muiot prazer.Espero que você também encontre alguém, Takeru-kun.Syaoran-kun, ele é do time de futebol.  
-Sério, que bom!Eu adoro futebol!-Os dois garotos começaram a conversar, e Mei Lin foi até Sakura.

-Kinomoto, tomou gosto pela coisa, é?Não sabia que era hobby quebrar corações.  
-Veio aqui tripudiar, Mei Lin?  
-Não...Eu vim dizer que você cometeu o maior erro da sua vida.Mas, olha, Syaoran e eu ainda estamos dispostos a tentar uma amizade, se você quiser.  
-Ohayo, Kinomoto.-Syaoran lhe dirigiu um bom dia, e chamou Mei Lin.-Mei, tem dois lugares ali, vamos?  
-Claro!-Tchau Kinomoto.

Eles foram se sentar, e Sakura ficou olhando o maor de sua vida se afastar, nos braços de outra...  
Foi minha culpa...minha culpa...


	2. 2

**Mended**  
A Continuação de Broken.

Dois meses haviam se passado...E Sakura ia piorando a cada dia.Já que estava morando no dormitório, nem seu pai, nem seu irmão nem Kero sabiam de nada.Ela morava no mesmo dorm que Li, então não era raro ela ver o Garoto de olhos chocolate u que a mesa de Sakura estava vazia.Estranhou um pouco, mas logo deu de ombros e saiu.  
Como ainda estava cedo, resolveu dar uma volta pelo campus, apesar do tempo estar um pouco feio.

De repente, seu senso mágico altamente treinado detectou uma perturbação.Checando se não havia ninguém em volta, sacou sua espada e correu para onde seus sentidos apontavam.Era o fim do Campus e o começo do bosque, muito usado pelos alunos de biologia.Naquele momento estava deserto.

Confirmando a presença por ali, foi andando pelas árvores até encontrar uma clareira.A visão que to clã Li sentia era Puro Amor. Não correspondido?

----

Mais um dia de aula, mais um teste...  
Li acabou rápido seu teste de matemática, como sempre.Ia saindo da sala quando reparou que a mesa de Sakura estava vazia.Estranhou um pouco, mas logo deu de ombros e saiu.  
Como ainda estava cedo, resolveu dar uma volta pelo campus, apesar do tempo estar um pouco feio.

De repente, seu senso mágico altamente treinado detectou uma perturbação.Checando se não havia ninguém em volta, sacou sua espada e correu para onde seus sentidos apontavam.Era o fim do Campus e o começo do bosque, muito usado pelos alunos de biologia.Naquele momento estava deserto.

Confirmando a presença por ali, foi andando pelas árvores até encontrar uma clareira.A visão que teve o congelou.Sakura estava ali, com seu báculo, lutando contra uma criatura enorme, ainda que de fora, você não pudesse ver nada.Seu primeiro impulso foi ajuda-la, mas se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e apenas observou.

----

A Card Captor teve trabalho para se desviar do último golpe.Pensando por um momento, equanto a criatura se recompunha, ela se perguntou se era isso que era queria, desviar...Talvez, fosse melhor que ela fosse atingida e acabasse logo com o sofrimento dela.

Enquanto não se decidia, continuou extrema força, e sua magia em níveis muito altos  
Eu treinei tanto para que quando Syaoran me visse, me achasse forte...

----

De repente, Sakura soltou um grito.

-Pare!-O monstro parou.-Antes de você acabar comigo...Porque é isso que desejo...Você vai ter que ouvir o que eu digo.  
-Eu fiz uma promessa a uma pessoa muito especial.Ela também me fez uma...Isso faz 8 anos.  
-Quando eu pensei que essa pessoa já havia me esquecido, ela volta, cumprindo sua promessa...E em encontra, e vê que EU não cumpri a minha parte.Eu quebrei seu coração...E ele quebrou o meu, mas eu mereço.  
-Terminei com o garoto que achei que amava...na esperança de que ele visse...mas eu o encontro nos braços de outra...alguém que o entende e o conhece há muito tempo...Mas, não fico brava... Eu não o mereço...  
-Por isso, antes de...Meu último pensamento é nele...O garoto que eu amo, amei e sempre vou amar...O único que me protegeu...Mas, eu não o mereço...Por isso...

-Adeus, Syaoran...acabe comigo, por favor, me livre dessa angústia...

Sakura se ajoelhou em frente ao monstro, jogou seu báculo para longe e ficou ali, de cabeça baixa, esperando o ataque final.

----

Syaoran ouviu tudo.E viu, quando uma única lágrima rolou pela face de Sakura e foi cair no chão, se separando em mil outras...

Ele não podia deixar, ele não queria deixar...Por isso, com sua espada em mãos, conjurou seu encantamento habitual...

-Deus do Raio, Vinde à mim!

Um poderos raio acertou o monstro, que despareceu.Sakura estava em uma espécie de transe, e desmaiou.Antes que atingisse o chão, Syaoran correu e a pegou, segurando-a em seus braços.  
Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, para encontrar os de âmbar, os de Syaoran.

-Eu morri?  
-Não, Ying fa...Você ainda está aqui, comigo...  
-Syaoran...Me desculpe...Aishiteru.  
-Aishiteru, Sakura.Agora e para sempre.

O casal apaixonado então repartiu um longo beijo...Um beijo de amor, amizade, e sobretudo, confiança.

----

Pero dali, duas figuras observavam nas sombras.

-Obrigada, Takeru-kun.  
-Não agradeça Mei Lin.Eu fiz o que deveria fazer...Ele fez com que o monstro retornasse, depois de receber uma descarga de raios.  
-Eu...posso te pedir mais uma coisa?  
-O quê?  
-Fique comigo, aqui.

------Fim-----  
Traduções:  
Ying Fa - Sakura, em chinês, flor de cerejeira  
Aishiteru - Eu te amo.  



End file.
